


Seriously Liam? Hearts?

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit, liam is bad at showing his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Liam has a crush but is unsure how to tell the person, so he improvises.Or the one where Liam is a adorkable and Theo likes it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick in bed and my brain is fuzzy from my cough medicen. That fuzz created this story. Hope you like it.

Liam was never really good at showing how he feels, unless it's anger. He can show anger real good, but when he likes some one he just makes a fool of himself. When it was Hayden it was easy, she did most of everything. She sorta was the one that asked him out, and was the one that initiated their first time. Now he was the one that had to make all the moves, only problem was he had no clue how to, much less what those moves were. 

"Hey Mase can I ask you a question?" Liam and Mason were sitting on his bedroom floor, "studying" for their bio test tomorrow. "Sure, what's up?" Mason looked away from his text book to smile at his friend. "How do you tell someone you like them?" Liam felt a bit dumb asking this question but he really needed help. Mason smiled before replying. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two." Liam groaned. "Mason I'm being serious." Mason laughed, "Just tell the girl you like her, or ask her out." 

Mason's advice really didn't help him any. He still had no clue what to do. He tried asking Corey but he gave him an even worse rhyme. "Twinkle twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in my car." He was so desperate he asked Nolan for advice. Even that was bust. "How about this. Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, I can make you scream." Liam started to think they were all in on a joke he had yet to get.

Finally Liam gave up and decided to just ask the older members of the pack. "Stiles please help me, Scott is a great alpha but he sucks at romantic advice. And you ended up with your dream girl, you gotta have something good to say." Stiles had ignored every call from Liam for nearly an hour, but finally he answered and was surprised to hear the beta beg for help. "Alright fine! Here's what you do. Go up to the girl and tell her she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. When she blushes place your hand over your heart and swoon. Tell her she did the impossible, she looks even more beautiful." On any girl that might have worked but on this particular person Liam had in mind it wouldn't work. "Thanks Stiles." Liam hung up the phone and dropped it on his bed.

Liam gave up on asking for advice. He decided to just do something himself. He worked all day on Saturday, planning and getting all the supplies he needed. By the time everything was ready Liam's room was a mess and he had less time then he planned to execute his plan. Liam gave his mom some half assed excuse before running out of the house with a full garbage bag.

He made his way to where he knew he'd find the person at. Lucky for him the person was busy else where and their car was unattended. Liam worked fast and dumped the contents of the garbage bag in the front seat of the car. He closed the door and ran off, discarding the garbage bag in the nearest trash can. He had no clue if his plan would work but he had high hopes.

Three days had past and not a single word from his crush. Liam had started to lose hope. He had seen his crush literally every where but they never said a thing about finding his surprise. When he saw them the first day after he left them his surprise they didn't even mention it. It was like nothing ever happened. Even when Liam asked if anything had happened they told him nothing interesting.

By the time Scott's planned Pack Weekend came around Liam had given up on his crush. Liam helped Scott set out some snacks and drinks. Scott kept on talking about everything going on in college. When everyone had showed up Liam was ready to hide away. It seemed like everyone had someone. Scott had Malia, Stiles had Lydia, Mason had Corey, even Nolan had they new beta Alec. Nolan and Alec weren't dating but their friendship had grown a lot since Scott had brought the rescued beta to Beacon Hills. The only other one that was by themselves was Theo, but Theo preferred to be alone.

Everyone settled down and started to catch up, all talking over each other. Liam just sat off to the side and watched the pack interact. "Oh hey Liam, how'd it got with your crush?" Stiles asked as Lydia started telling Malia and Corey about a date Stiles had taken her on. "Oh, uh fine." Liam smiled and tried to change the subject. "Did my advice work?" Stiles asked giving Liam a proud smirk. "Uh yeah. Totally." Liam lied and Scott gave him a look. "Liam can you meet me in the kitchen?" Scott gestured to the kitchen before getting up and walking over to the dinning table. 

"Liam how did it really go with your crush?" Scott gave him a small smile. "Truth be told, I had a crush on a boy and didn't really know how to handle it so I filled his truck with heart shaped confetti." Liam spoke fast while looking anywhere but at Scott. "That was you?!" Theo yelled from the living room making Liam turn bright red and run from the room. Liam ran out the back door and ran around the house. He barely made it to the drive way before Theo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Liam wait!" Liam stopped but refused to look at Theo.

"Why did you run?" Theo let go of Liam. "I don't know. I was freaked out. I just admitted that I liked you and the whole pack was there." Liam ran his fingers through his hair. "I was afraid that you would reject me and it would ruin our friendship." Liam felt like running again but Theo grabbed his hand. "Liam, it wouldn't ruin our friendship, because..." Theo trailed off as he stepped closer to Liam, placing his free hand on Liam's cheek. "Because I like you too." Liam looked at Theo, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?" Theo chuckled, "Yes Liam, I like you too." Liam smiled, his cheeks turning red. "So maybe Mason was right. I should have just told you." Theo nodded before stepping closer. "Yeah you should have." Liam's retort was cut off when Theo kissed him.

The kiss was sweet and soft, nothing more than lips pressed against lips. Theo smiled into the kiss, tilting his slightly to deepen the kiss. Liam moaned slightly when he felt Theo's tongue dart across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Liam granted him it, barely fighting him for dominance. Theo pulled Liam impossibly closer, biting his bottom lip softly. He pulled back resting his forehead against Liam's. Liam smiled without opening his eyes.

"I just have one question." Theo rubbed his thumb lightly over Liam's lips. "Seriously Liam? Hearts?" Liam groaned and pulled away. "It was the best I could think of, I mean everyone had crap advice. Mason actually suggested a raunchy pick up line." Theo raised an eyebrow in question. "I asked him how to tell you that I liked you and he told me to tell you a pick up line." Theo smirked. "Which one?" Liam looked down, not meeting Theo's eyes. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two." Theo threw his head back and laughed. "That's better than the one Corey told me when I asked him." Now it Liam's turn to raise a brow in question. "Ok so I may have been planning on telling you that I liked, or well I was gonna ask you to go out with me. I didn't really know how to do that so I asked Corey." Liam had an idea of what he said.

"Let me guess? Twinkle twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in my car." Theo nodded, both boys laughing at how horrible their friends were. "But I gotta hand it to the kid, it was a good line." Liam smirked. "Well in that case. Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, I can make you scream."


	2. *"IMPORTANT**

I got a message that some one commented about giving credit for the inspiration of this story. I don't know what happened to comment so I didn't get to read what it said in full, but I would like to clear up some stuff. I did get the inspiration from a blog on tumblr. I asked permission before even writing the story. They gave me the ok and I posted the story here and on tumblr. I don't know how to link and stuff so I don't know how to tag their tumblr here. I did however tag them on tumblr and give them credit. 

I will never steal someone else's work or idea. If something a person posts gives me an idea I ask for permission to use before even writing. If don't have the permission I don't do it. If you would like to see the post I got this idea from you can check out thiamismyanchor on tumblr. As for the pick up lines and stuff my friend told them to me when we were reading a story where Liam tries to get a date with Theo by using pick up lines. I do not know where she heard them from. Thank you for reading!


End file.
